Got it Memorized?
by LunarIsOfficallyInsane
Summary: Come on Roxas, why won’t you remember, you promised me that you would… Can be taken as friendship or love AkuRoku Oneshot. Axel-centric.


**Come on Roxas, why won't you remember, you promised me that you would**…

'_Well I guess since we're stuck with each other… the name's Axel, A-X-E-L, Got it memorized Blondie?'_

'…_Roxas…'_

'_What?'_

_Small frown. 'My name is Roxas, not Blondie' _

_Chuckle; 'Nice to know.'_

**I still remember, all the times we shared…**

'_Axel, where are we going?'_

'_I said it was a surprise, a little icing on the cake, got it memorized?'_

'_You're really annoying you know, you and your catchphrase.'_

_Laugh. 'Yeah, I know.'_

**All of the not-feelings…**

'_Why are they laughing like that?'_

'_They're friends; friends laugh over stupid things like that, or eat ice cream…'_

'…_Then… are we friends?'_

'_Of course we are Roxy, got it memorized?'_

_Slight smile. 'Course I do.'_

**We trusted each other with secrets…**

'_Hey Axel… why are you always saying got it memorized?'_

'_Sounds cool…' _

'…_Are you sure that's the only reason?'_

'_Well… it kinda gives people something to remember me by; you know if they overlooked my dashing good looks, awesome red hair and towering height.'_

_Snort. 'Don't forget your humble personality.'_

'_Exactly!'_

_Roll eyes, yet smile faintly. _

**You really did make me feel like I had a heart.**

'_Hey Roxas… promise me something…'_

'_Yeah?' _

'_Don't… don't ever forget me, okay?'_

'…_Axel I wouldn't forget you, you're my best friend.'_

_Smile._

'_And since when did you get so sappy.' Teasing smile._

_Mock Disbelief. 'Me? Sappy? That's YOUR job, got it mem-'_

'_Got it memorized? Yeah, didn't I just say that I did, geesh, looks like someone has short term memory loss…'_

'_Hey!'_

_Laughter._

**And then you broke the non-existent thing… made it feel non-existent pain.**

'_So you've made up your mind?'_

'_Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know…'_

'_You can't leave the Organization! They'll destroy you!'_

'_No one would miss me…' Walks away._

'_That's not true!' Whisper. 'I would.' _

**But then, when I came to get you, my injured non-existent heart not only broke, but shattered into a million tiny non-existent pieces… just like that promise.**

**Because you didn't remember; not even a little bit, I was just some weirdo in a black coat to you. You ****forgot.**

**And then you lied to me, ****ME****, your best friend; or at least, I was… **

'_We're… best friends… right?'_

'_Well yeah… but I'm not gonna get turned into a Dusk for- Hey you remember now!'_

**You tried to play it off that you did remember, and for the briefest moment… my non-existent heart swelled with non-existent hope and happiness.**

_Hesitant nod._

'_Great… well… gotta make sure and all… what was our boss's name?'_

**But it just came crashing down, burning into non-existent ashes. **

'…'

'_You don't know…'_

**When you ran, I was beyond caring, too filled with non-existent anger and a non-existent yet all too true sense of betrayal. **

'_You really do remember me now…'_

'…'

'_I'M SO FLATTERED.'_

**We fought, actually fought, like enemies. Yet, for some reason it made me feel a bit more confident… or perhaps the correct word would be desperate…**

'_Let's meet again, in the next life…' _

'_Yeah.'_

**But what made you think I was going to get a next life, another chance? You joined with Sora, and I thought… no… ****knew ****that I would never see you again. But I still had to help you, I had to. And I lay there, fading away, looking up into your other's face, I swear a saw your face beside him, tears shining faintly on half-transparent cheeks. You mouthed, with a sad little half smile 'I'm sorry… got it memorized?' I could only chuckle before I disappeared completely.**

**Yeah Roxas, I got it memorized.**

**

* * *

**

D: Angsty oneshot.

Poor Axel.. most of what he did was for Roxas, and then he goes and forgets him. This can be taken as friendship or luvvvvv, I dont really care how you take it. (But it was /supposed/ to be AkuRoku ;) ) And if you haven't guessed: **Typelikethis = Axel's thoughts; **_Typelikethis = Flashbacks. _Also, a lot of the moments were kinda made up... but not all of them.

I no own (god damn it D).

Review please. They make me feel fuzzy.


End file.
